The Goddesses Will !  working title
by Luna-Isis-Pheonix2011
Summary: second attempt but FIRST FANFIC, i hope this makes more sence than the last one   i hope you like it , A FEW IDEA'S ARE RUNNING AROUND MY HEAD , ill upload soon ! :D please rate and review
1. Baby Birth

authors note : no i dont own H.O.N. ( crawls to a corner and crys )

at the bottom of this page theres a button and its very sad and lonley ... it really needs your help to get other chapters uploaded :D xx

(if i dont get enough reviews i wont upload anymore sorry . )

* * *

><p>Baby Birth<p>

Chapter 1

" Rephaim ,Baby i need you here " I practically screamed .

where the hell was he !

"okay , okay , shhh ,in about ... " Zoey said looking at Damien

"48 seconds" Damien replied

"push okay ? "

"okay ! " I said in between breaths , I swear if Rephaim is'nt here in 48 seconds I will kill him . Literally !

"6 , 5 , 4 " Damien counted ... on 3 Rephaim shot in the room and at in-human speed ran to me

" Hey , sweetie its okay , Im here now "

"PUSH " everyone chimed

so I did as they said and pushed and Oh My Goddess it hurt like hell!

The pain was nearly unbearable but I had to keep strong , Rephaim gave me his hand to take some of the presure of but I dont think it would work

I pushed again and squeezed his hand , I heard a slight crack ! oh no did i break his hand ? ah hell why am I such a spaz ?.

They told me to push (again) damn ! I hope this was the last one .

Okay ! come on Stevie Rae you can do this

"AAAAAARRRRRHHHH" I screamed as I pushed , I felt my baby come out ( sounds totally gross) .

Finally the pain was over

"Stevie Rae Johnson , I would like you to meet out baby girl " Rephaim exclaimed , ith a smile on my face, I think I passed out !

Well I hope !


	2. A Visit To Nyx

A Visit To Nyx

Chapter 3

I woke up and was in a a big ( enphasis on big , i was huge i couldent even see where it ended ) white room .

I stood up and looked around but i couldnt see anything , one question was going through my mind

~where the hell am i ~

"Stevie Rae Johnson , Night has choosen thee , but Death should not take his toll as yet "

I didnt have to turn around to know who it was , it was the Goddess , it was ...

"Nyx" I said out loud , I turned around , she was the most beautiful person i have ever seen !

I bowed down and put my fist over my heart in respect

"Arise my child " she told me and i did

"Am I .. erm .. Dead ? " i kinda already knew the answer i just wanted to know for sure

"Yes, you are in fact dead my daughter , but it was yet your time , and I do believe you have a daughter of your own to go back to ? "

" Yes I do , but i am dead how am i ment to go back " i asked , Nyx's ways are mysterious .

"you may be dead Stevie Rae , but have you not died before " she said as a statement not a question " i will send you back my daughter but in return give this message to Kalona " she handed me a clothly material with writing on it , it read

~ Kalona if you do not stop your evil ways , a daughter will trap your days ~

Okay , that probably means zoey , so she will kick his but . oh yeah ! go Zoey , go , go , go Zoey .

"Here , this is a present for your daughter " she handed me another clothy piece of matierial , but this one said Luna-Isis Jhonson ?

I didnt get it , i didnt know anyone called luna " Thank you goddess "

" your welcome my child , but i warn you , you will no longer be a Red Vampyre ! " Nyx said

ahh , i love being a red vampyre but what the heck , aslong as i get to stay with my daughter , i'll be ok .

Nyx bent foreward and kissed my forehead exaclywhere my mark is/was ?

I opened my eyes and Rephaim was holding me crying "Stevie Rae , your alive ! " he said with glee and pulled me into a gigantic hug

"hey im ok , but if y'all dont mind i need to get some rest " i said and i reallly did , i was really exasted

"okay , but what should we name her ? " Rephaim asked

~open your hand~

a voice in my head was telling me , i opened my hand and there was the piece of cloth Nyx had given me

"Luna-Isis Johnson" i said and fell into a deep sleep

that i really didnt like !


	3. LunaIsis Johnson

Luna-Isis

Chapter 2

As soon as i woke up , I went straight over to Luna's crib and to my hearts dismay she was not there .

_Okay , okay , stevie rae dont panic ! she's probably with Rephaim or Zoey or another part of the group_

I lied to myself , I left my room and went down to the living room part of the tunnels and found Zoey , Stark , The Twins , Jack , Damien & My Red Fledglings

"Hey Zo , have you seem Rephaim or Luna-Isis Anywhere ?" I asked her trying not to sound worried but completly failed .

"No I havent seen Luna-Isis but Rephaim came down and asked where she was aswell , Stevie-Rae is everything Okay ? " Zoey replied with a conserned look on her face

Damn! what should I tell her ?, should I lie ? No I lied to her before and that didnt turn out so great

"Zo , Im scared Luna-Isis Isn't In her Crib and she cant exacly get out of It by herself , I think ...I think Kalona has taken her .. Zo I had a dream and Kalona still thought you were dead and he tried to make me do it with him but I pushed him away and screamed 'No , I am your granddaughters Mother' I dont know why I said It I just did and then I woke up" I blurted that all out in one go and started crying .

Zo was shushing me and telling me everything would be Okay !

But would everything be Okay ?

I got up and got everyones attention "Excuse me , Hello , Okay Y'all just need to listen up right now ! thank you . Now Luna-Isis is missing and I need Y'all to help me , has everyone got there cell phones ? " i asked and immediatly everyone took out there cell phone and held them in the air

"Okay ! good , Zoey and Stark you come with me , Damien and Jack search upstairs , Twins if you dont mind could you stay here incase she comes back ? " It was real rude of me but they didnt mind.

Me, Zoey & Stark went down the bedroom tunnels and had a quick peak in all the rooms but no sign of Luna-Isis , We found Rephaim and kept searching until i came to a stop , I could here a moaning noise and then it got loader and turned into a cry , I closed my eyes and listened closser and moved towards the sound , then ... BAMN I walked staight into the wall "damn i am such a spaz "

"Darling are you Okay ? "

"Yeah Im fine "

I stood up , centered myself and drew a small door big enough to fit us all in to the tunnel wall , moments later the wall shook and the part of the door just fell to the ground

"Well Done Stevie Rae , I see that your powers have grown" Zoey Said sounding more like a high priestess than my best friend , I just simply smiled back .

We all walked in the small tunnel , Kalona was standing holding Luna-Isis singing a lullaby ... I couldnt understand what it was he was saying because it was in Gradma Redbirds Cheeroke language .

"Kalona get away from My baby ! " I screamed at him , I practically ran over to him and snatched Luna-Isis away from him "Hey , shhh , shhh Mummy's here baby Mummys here " I continued shushing while she continued crying , then from out of no where blue balls and spirals surronded her and she dissapeared from my arms to Kalona's

"Damn ! Didnt I tell you to stay away from my baby ? "

"It wasnt me , i have no control over this WitchCraft , It must of been Her " He replied looking at Luna-isis , I didnt realise before but now she was in Kalonas arms she wasn't crying and was falling asleep .

"Okay , just to keep the peace Im going to let you keep holding her , but try anything and I will trap you in here , got it ? " he simply nodded in reply and turned to look at Zoey then out of no where ( why cant these things give us any warning , jheeze )

Kalona , The EVIL Fallen Angel ...

Started crying ?


	4. Aya

**_Hey everyone - thanks to Vampireex /StarksGirl1995 / Dedelover112 / inquiete for your reviews ! _**

**_im pretty disapointed in how many reviews i got but oh well at least somepeople like it ! _**

**_Chapter 4 ~ENJOY~_**

* * *

><p>"Zoey your .. your alive ? " he said , damn the guy was insane<p>

"how did you not know i was alive , aint your Neferet Physic? " Zoey said back sarcastically

"Neferet did not tell me this , how could she keep this from me , that ... that ... EVIL BITCH ! " kalona remarked

Stark started laughing like he was on happy gas " hahaha , now you realise " and continued laughing

" Kalona ... A-ya is coming " zoey said ... wait ? what ?

then zoey started shaking and went completely still , her eyes went a brilliant hite and she fell to the ground , stark ran to her holding her life less body " Zoey , Zoey , can you hear me?, darling speak to me " stark started shaking her body but nothing was happening .

Kalona handed Luna-Isis to me ( and she started crying ) ran to Zoey and with one single touch from Kalona , Zoey's eyes were with colour and she was moving , stark grabbed her into a hug but she pushed him away and went to Kalona

"Zoey , what in the goddesses name are you doin' ? " seriously , she was acting so damn crazy

"Zoey may have possest this body once but now it belongs to A-ya" Zoey said or should i say A-ya , she walked over to Kalona and starting kissing him , talk about public romance .

Stark was really pissed , got hold of his bow and arrow and shot at Kalona , it hit his heart and A-ya went furrouse .

"how dare you ! " she used Zoeys elements and threw stark through the wall ! he got straight up and stormed off somewhere .

I just stood there knowing i needed to do something , but i didnt know what !

~Open your hand~

I opended my hand and saw the piece of matterial Nyx had given to me for Kalona

" Kalona , i erm ... i need to give you something "

"stevie-rae what is it ? "

" Nyx gave it to me , to give to you " i said

He stopped kissing A-ya and took the thingy and read it

" Thank you Stevie Rae " he bent down and kissed Luna-Isis on her cheek "Take care of my Grand-Daughter , i will be back to see her "

i walked out and was in plain shock

1- I just gave birth

2- My bestfriend has turned into a Kalona loving freak

can my day get any worse ?

oh yeah it can

I just remembered ... I'm no longer a Red Vampyre !


End file.
